Zero to Infinity
by STARKN00DLE
Summary: Chicago PD and Fire. Mostly PD, but still. Story about Erin and Shay and Erin and Jay. Idk how to expain. Read and you'll see:) This is an alternative universe story so a few things are different;) leave a review:)


It's been a long day. They solved a case that they've been trying to solve this whole week. Erin was happy it was finally over. Guys were already planning what they were doing in the evening.

''Molly's?'' Jay asked and threw a paper ball at her.

''Thanks, but no thanks. Not today.'' she chuckled.

''C'mon! It's Friday night! You have a date or something?'' he said.

''I do, actually.'' she smirked and glanced at him before walking down the stairs.

Jay watched her leave, not saying another word. Something felt weird. It was like a knife to his chest. A really blunt knife. Because it hurts more than a sharp one. Was he jelaous? _Nah_ , he thought to himself. He can't be. They're only partners anyways. But why did it bother him so much? Maybe it was just the fact that he didn't know who was the guy she was going out with. Maybe he felt left out because she didn't tell him.

Erin said goodbye to Platt and then walked out of the building. When she was walking towards her car, she heard her phone buzz in her jacket's pocket. When she got into her car, she pulled it out and looked at the screen. She got a text. It said:

 _pick you at up at 8.30?_

She replied with a simple _''sure''_ and then drove home _._

 _What the hell am I going to wear?_ she thought to herself after she took a shower. She was standing in front of her wardrobe, wrapped in a towel. After ten minutes, she decided to go with black jeans and a blue flannel.

She drew a thin black line with an eye pencil under her eyes and then put up a little mascara. She thoguht it was just enough. She didn't like to wear a lot of makeup anyways.

Then she heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it quickly.

''Hey.'' she said and smiled as she swung the door open.

''Hey.'' Leslie smiled ''Ready to go?''

''So, where are you taking me?'' Erin asked as they walked out of her building.

''I was thinkng Molly's.'' Leslie said casually.

''Molly's? You are realizing that most of our co-workers hang out there, right?'' Erin was shocked by Leslie's idea.

''Yeah, but, you know, we've been going out for over a month now, maybe we should tell them,'' Leslie said ''Plus, it's Friday. I think people have better plans that Molly's.'' she added after she saw Erin still wasn't sure about it.

She hasn't told anyone, not even Hank, that she's bisexual. She was afraid of how people would react or if they'd treat her different then. She was scared of Jay's reaction the most. She knew he liked her, and she also liked him, but then there was Hank with his ''no in-house romance'' rule so it was impossible for them to be together. Then one day, about two months ago, Kelly Severide asked her out when she was working on his sister's case, but she said no, because she never saw him like more than a friend. One day, when she stopped by at 51, he noticed she was checking Shay out. He quickly got the hint that Erin might like girls, too, so he told her to ask her out. And she did. And Leslie said yes. I mean, who would say no to Erin Lindsay?

But Leslie had a pretty good point. ''Okay then, Molly's it is.'' she sighed and Leslie chuckled.

Molly's was full, but Erin didn't notice anyone from the 21st. At least not yet. She was super nervous. But at the end of the day, why should she care what anyone thinks of her?

''I'm going to get us a drink.'' Leslie said after they found a table.

Erin nodded and sat down. She watched as Leslie walked to the bar and ordered two beers.

Then Jay came, out of nowhere and started talking to Leslie. Fortunatelly, he didn't notice Erin.

''Hey Shay.'' he said and smiled, and ordered a couple of beers.

''Hey.'' she smiled back.

''You here with Gabby?''

''Nope. I'm on a date.'' she smirked.

''Cool.'' he said and then Shay got what she ordered so she smiled at him one more time and walked back to the table Erin was sitting at.

''Did you see that?'' Leslie laughed ''I wonder if he'd say 'Cool' if I told him who I'm on a date with.''

Erin smirked at that thought, even tho it terrified her a few minutes back. Yes, the thought of it was kinda funny, but what if it would really happen?


End file.
